


Fluff/Smut/That's Why it's Rated Explicit Dump

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Check my bio for OC descriptions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically what the title said.





	Fluff/Smut/That's Why it's Rated Explicit Dump

Jade had recently found a book on human reproduction in the library. Being the innocent gem she is, she took it to the treehouse she and Cherry live in. Since Jade didn't really sleep all that much, she stayed up all night reading it, yet she didn't exactly get it until the end of the book. She thought, "Huh, seems fun", just shapeshifted the correct parts, and fell asleep. Cherry, however, already knew about it. And she wanted to show Jade a good time Jade shivers as Cherry slips her hand between her legs, and rubs her clit. "You feel good?" She whispers to Jade, who nods in response. Taking that as a cue, she gently pushes two fingers into her wet folds, inflicting a gasp from Jade. Cherry begins pumping her fingers in and out, drawing moans and gasps from the other gem. "C-can you do that f-faster?" Jade pleads, clinging onto Cherry, who in turn speeds up the pace by a great deal. Her moans become longer and louder, until eventually, with a yell, she comes on Cherry's hand. She attempts to dry her hand, and quickly moves to catch the collapsed Jade, panting heavily. "You okay?" Cherry asks, and she gets a nod and a gasp from her. "Okay, good. Do you wanna keep going?" "No.." "That's fine. We could try tomorrow." "Yeah, sure." The two ended up cuddling, still a bit sticky, but neither really caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I was in a rush.


End file.
